


Shall I Stay

by Darkravenwrote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Servant, Mountains, Secret Relationship, Servant Harry, Servants, Service, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkravenwrote/pseuds/Darkravenwrote
Summary: Staff aren’t allowed to fraternise with the chalet owners. That hasn’t stopped Harry though. Draco Malfoy’s return to Chalet 3 is always the highlight of Harry’s year. He likes to think the feeling is mutual.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> I’m not sure I’m totally happy with this, which isn’t what you want to hear about your gift, sorry. I had a lot more planned. Like a whole chalet girl!AU but i just couldn’t get it out, so this appeared instead. I hope you aren’t too disappointed with it.
> 
> Does that title count as a pun? Or is that just because I’m sleep deprived?
> 
> As always, thank you and sorry to the ever patient mods. You’ve been so amazingly good to me this fest.

Harry finds him out by the hot tub, half-frozen and blue lipped but otherwise fine. It all just cements the notion in Harry's head that Draco is over-dramatic and self-important, but he's also stunning standing there with steam from the hot water buffeting around him, and ice crystals dangling from his damp hair, and snow wafting around his slippered feet like a storm of confetti.

He's only in a dressing gown with the legs of his pyjamas flapping around his ankles and, fluffy though the robe may be, he must be cold. Yes, when Harry sidles closer he sees Draco is shivering. He wants to take off his uniform jacket and add an extra layer of warmth around Draco's shoulders, but people might see. It simply isn't something that is done.

Draco must know he's there, though he doesn't acknowledge Harry's arrival. Instead, he stares aimlessly out into the white, white mountains. Harry wants to ask. Whether Lucius set him up with another could be wife. How much he's had to drink to drown himself from the experience -- judging from the empty champagne bottle a few metres away, haphazardly thrown and lying innocently in the snow, Harry judges quite a lot. Does he want to at least mope inside.

But he can't say any of that, because the veranda of Chalet 3 is still part of Lucius' domain and there could be spells or charms watching them. Draco's room or outside of the chalet bounds are the only safe havens for them thanks to privacy clauses in the contract Draco fought tooth and nail for before he ever laid eyes on Harry.

Instead, Harry has to say, "Would sir like a blanket? Or perhaps a drink of some sort?" He hopes Draco picks up the worry there. Of course, what he really means is, 'I think you should go to bed, can I help you?' and 'you've had a lot to drink, I'd really like you to drink something else now.'

Draco only snorts dismissively.

There isn't much Harry can do now. The quaffle's with Draco's chaser; he has to make the next step.

To prolong the amount of time he can hang around, hopefully watching Draco's back, Harry moves to pick up the empty bottle. He sweeps snow from one of the loungers and collects the glasses that have amassed around the lip of the hot tub during the party as well. When Draco still hasn't turned by that time, Harry has run out of excuses and has to leave.

Narcissa watches him from the main lounge window, her intelligent eyes sharp and focused. Harry suspects she's know about them from day one, but has either been waiting for incriminating evidence of the fact, or simply doesn't see Harry as enough of a threat to do anything about it. He can't risk tipping her off now if she is still none the wiser though. So instead of insisting again, Harry dismisses the glassware to the kitchen with a flick of his concealed wand and makes for the door.

He pauses on the threshold. "Master Malfoy," he says, because this should be alright, just a little more. "I'm sure your parents are looking for you, perhaps you should come inside soon?" Narcissa knows perfectly well where Draco is and Lucius certainly won't be looking, but it's the only thing acceptable for Harry to say.

Draco doesn’t move, and Harry has to leave him. Dean’s pointed looks towards the shambolic horderve display in the second lounge urge him back to his duties.

Draco will find him when he's ready, of that Harry is sure.

* * *

He does.

It's pitch black outside still, but Harry's body recognises it is early morning. Maybe a few hours before he has to rise with the sun and start preparing the chalet for another new day.

Draco still shivers as he slips into bed beside Harry. It's a tight squeeze. And cold. They're under the chalet in the temporary staff quarters. Normally, Harry wouldn't stay here; he'd apparate back to the permanent staff accommodations at the base of the mountain, but he's only got time for four or five hours sleep at a push and it didn't seem worth it when a perfectly good bed was available here. Besides, and more to the point, Draco is up here. Harry can’t abandon him to the night.

They can only talk in quietened whispers, always afraid of waking other staff members -- Dean snorts particularly loudly in his sleep as if in warning. Harry is rather impressed that Draco conjured up the nerve to come down here at all actually. The risk involved...If Lucius were to catch on to their little holiday affair.

Harry has no idea what Draco does, or more to the point whom, while he's away from the Malfoy's holiday chalet, and he doesn't particularly want to know truth be told. But Draco has never hinted at their relationship being only seasonal in nature. He has never made Harry feel like just another body to sate him.

Harry touches his wand where it's hidden beneath his pillow and subtly casts another warming charm. That's one thing he is envious of; the chalet itself was built with heating charms inlaid in the walls, but back then the servants quarters' only residents were house elves and the charms were unnecessary underground. Since the laws in Switzerland against house elf servitude, the need for wizarding staff has quadrupled. Harry can't complain really, it pays well, but if he could gripe about one thing it would be the lack of heating on the barren mountaintops.

Draco's cold lips touch Harry's bare, vulnerable neck. "I did miss you," Draco breathes out against his skin. Hs fingers are like icicles where they settle on Harry's arm and stomach, even through a layer of fabric.

"I know," he murmurs back, all too aware that someone else in the room could wake at any moment. Some of them wouldn't mind it, others take this kind of taboo more seriously, and others just despise the Malfoy's more specifically. "I missed you too."

"You're with us all season?" With Chalet 3, he means. With the Malfoys. With Draco.

Harry nods his head minutely. He can feel the break building in his throat; if he talks his voice will crack.

He feels Draco's smile through the darkness.

If they were in Draco’s private chamber upstairs, they’d be on one another like Hippogriffs in heat by now, mad with the time they’d spent apart. As it is, they have to be satisfied with the knowledge that they will have plenty of opportunities in the future. There will be innumerable nights this winter where Harry won’t sleep in either of the staff quarters. He doesn’t imagine he’ll be doing much sleeping at all, in fact.

For a moment before he nods off with Draco curled around him, he thinks Draco will start something, that maybe that old flare of excitement at the risk involved has caught fire in his belly again. Fingers scratch gently at Harry’s stomach, and Draco’s breath comes just a little warmer and heavier against his bare skin. But Draco only shifts against him, barely touching his groin to Harry’s thigh, like a movement in his dreams rather than an intentional seduction.

Either way, Harry is too weary tonight. His last conscious thought is that he quite likes the heat of Draco’s feet against his own cold toes. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dream For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765005) by [scarletladyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy)




End file.
